Catprog's Experimental Kingmaker Campaign Wikia
Characters *Alisa Lebeda (Panda): Sheet, description, token *Nolan Medyved (Lewis): Sheet, description, token *Silia (Meow): Sheet, description, token *Vanya Surtova (Edna): Sheet, description, token Character Creation *Starting Level: 1st. *Point Buy: 20. *Race: Core races only. However, you can design a 40 RP race for your character. Your character will gradually lose their old race in favor of the new race. *Traits: Two traits, or three with a drawback. One of these must be a campaign trait, but it need not be a Kingmaker campaign trait, and you can adjust any other non-social trait into a campaign trait. *Leadership Feats: Yes. Followers and cohorts have 20 point buy and NPC wealth. Followers and cohorts must be Paizo-published races up to 18 RP, or daoine sidhe. *Background Skills: Yes, even for cohorts and followers. *Allowed Sources: Paizo, Dreamscarred Press, Radiance House (all spirits automatically known), Apath's plucky mage, and Lewis's white-haired magus. *Martial Traditions: All characters belong to two martial traditions: the Wayward Path and one other tradition of your choice. The Travelogue counts as a mapmaker's kit (though you must still supply ink and inkpens), granting a +2 bonus to Survival checks not to get lost. You must keep an in-character journal to gain the benefits of the Travelogue and the Endurance feat. House Rules *Coup de Grace: You can perform a coup de grace against an adjacent enemy with any ranged attack, not just a bow or a crossbow. *Piecemeal Armor: You can make use of the normal armor rules or piecemeal armor, but never both simultaneously. Remember that darkleaf armor does not exist under the piecemeal armor subsystem. *Spell Attack Rolls: Any player character can opt to use spell attack rolls instead of spell saving throw DCs. *Extra Stalker Art: This feat simply requires you to be a 1st-level stalker. There is no ability score prerequisite. *Wealth by Level: Whenever you gain a level and return to town, you give away all of your belongings and loot to a friendly NPC, and then your wealth resets to the appropriate wealth by level. Ask Catprog how this works, especially with regards to consumables; this wiki editor has little idea. Proposed Revision to Kingdom-Building Rules Discard the kingdom-building rules from Kingmaker and Ultimate Campaign. Discard all of them. Kingdom and Settlement Alignments Yes, you still choose an alignment for the kingdom and for settlements. For the kingdom, this is just flavor, but this adjusts a settlement's modifiers. Predominant Races Choose three predominant races for the kingdom. You can choose "fey" in place of a given race. For instance, you could choose "humans, elves, fey." An Important Note on Forest Kingdoms Any creature that has the fey type, the elf subtype, or any permanent effect that confers a bonus to Diplomacy checks against fey or elves is considered to be a "forest builder." A "forest builder" can build in forests as easily as humans can build in plains. Leadership Roles A kingdom has thirteen leadership roles, one of which can be doubled up on. *Ruler: The Ruler is the highest-ranking person in the kingdom, above even the other kingdom leaders, and is expected to embody the values of the kingdom. The Ruler performs the kingdom's most important ceremonies (such as knighting royals and signing treaties), is the kingdom's chief diplomatic officer (though most of these duties are handled by the Grand Diplomat), is the signatory for all laws affecting the entire kingdom, pardons criminals when appropriate, and is responsible for appointing characters to all other high positions in the government (such as other leadership roles, mayors of settlements, and judges). There can be two Rulers, but they must be of equal station and married. **Ruler's Key Modifier: Charisma modifier, +1 for having the Leadership feat, +⅕ for every rank of Knowledge (nobility), rounded down. A Ruler makes standard-magnitude Impacts. When the kingdom reaches at least 2,470 square miles or 6,397.271 square kilometers, a Ruler makes double-magnitude Impacts. When the kingdom reaches at least 9,595 square miles or 24,850.94 square kilometers, a Ruler makes triple-magnitude Impacts. *Councilor: The Councilor acts as a liaison between the citizenry and the other kingdom leaders, parsing requests from the commonwealth and presenting the leaders' proclamations to the people in understandable ways. It is the Councilor's responsibility to make sure the Ruler is making decisions that benefit the kingdom's communities and its citizens. **Councilor's Key Modifier: Higher of Wisdom or Charisma modifier, +1 for having the Leadership feat, +⅕ for every rank of Knowledge (local), rounded down. The Councilor makes standard-magnitude Impacts. *General: The General is the highest-ranking member of the kingdom's military. If the kingdom has an army and a navy, the heads of those organizations report to the kingdom's General. The General is responsible for looking after the needs of the military and directing the kingdom's armies in times of war. Most citizens see the General as a protector and patriot. **General's Key Modifier: Higher of Strength or Charisma modifier, +1 for having the Leadership feat, +⅕ for every rank of Knowledge (martial), rounded down. The General makes standard-magnitude Impacts. *Grand Diplomat: The Grand Diplomat is in charge of the kingdom's foreign policy—how it interacts with other kingdoms and similar political organizations such as tribes of intelligent monsters. The Grand Diplomat is the head of all of the kingdom's diplomats, envoys, and ambassadors. It is the Grand Diplomat's responsibility to represent and protect the interests of the kingdom with regard to foreign powers. **Grand Diplomat's Key Modifier: Higher of Intelligence or Charisma modifier, +1 for having the Leadership feat, +⅕ for every rank of Diplomacy, rounded down. The Grand Diplomat makes standard-magnitude Impacts. *Heir: The Heir is usually the Ruler's eldest son or daughter, though some kingdoms may designate a significant adviser (such as a seneschal) as Heir. The Heir's time is mostly spent learning to become a ruler—pursuing academic and martial training, touring the kingdom to get to the know the land and its people, experiencing the intrigues of courtly life, and so on. **Heir's Key Modifier: Charisma modifier, +1 for having the Leadership feat, +⅕ for every rank of Knowledge (nobility), rounded down. The Heir makes half-magnitude Impacts. *High Priest: The High Priest tends to the kingdom's religious needs and guides its growth. If the kingdom has an official religion, the High Priest may also be the highest-ranking member of that religion in the kingdom, and has similar responsibilities over the lesser priests of that faith to those the Grand Diplomat has over the kingdom's ambassadors and diplomats. If the kingdom has no official religion, the High Priest may be a representative of the most popular religion in the kingdom or a neutral party representing the interests of all religions allowed by the kingdom. **High Priest's Key Modifier: Higher of Wisdom or Charisma modifier, +1 for having the Leadership feat, +⅕ for every rank of Knowledge (religion), rounded down. The High Priest makes standard-magnitude Impacts. *Magister: The Magister guides the kingdom's higher learning and magic, promoting education and knowledge among the citizens and representing the interests of magic, science, and academia. In most kingdoms, the Magister is a sage, a wizard, or a priest of a deity of knowledge, and oversees the governmental bureaucracy except regarding finance. **Magister's Key Modifier: Higher of Intelligence or Wisdom modifier, +1 for having the Leadership feat, +⅕ for every rank of Knowledge (arcana), rounded down. The Magister makes standard-magnitude Impacts. *Marshal: The Marshal ensures that the kingdom's laws are being enforced in the remote parts of the kingdom as well as in the vicinity of the capital. The Marshal is also responsible for securing the kingdom's borders. He organizes regular patrols and works with the General to respond to threats that militias and adventurers can't deal with alone. **Marshal's Key Modifier: Higher of Dexterity or Wisdom modifier, +1 for having the Leadership feat, +⅕ for every rank of Survival, rounded down. The Marshal makes standard-magnitude Impacts. *Royal Enforcer: The Royal Enforcer deals with punishing criminals, working with the Councilor to make sure the citizens feel the government is adequately dealing with wrongdoers, and working with the Marshal to capture fugitives from the law. The Royal Enforcer may grant civilians the authority to kill in the name of the law. **Royal Enforcer's Key Modifier: Higher of Strength or Dexterity modifier, +1 for having the Leadership feat, +⅕ for every rank of Intimidate, rounded down. The Royal Enforcer makes standard-magnitude Impacts. *Spymaster: The Spymaster observes the kingdom's criminal elements and underworld and spies on other kingdoms. The Spymaster always has a finger on the pulse of the kingdom's underbelly, and uses acquired information to protect the interests of the kingdom at home and elsewhere through a network of spies and informants. **Spymaster's Key Modifier: Higher of Dexterity or Intelligence modifier, +1 for having the Leadership feat, +⅕ for every rank of Sense Motive, rounded down. The Spymaster makes standard-magnitude Impacts. *Treasurer: The Treasurer monitors the state of the kingdom's Treasury and citizens' confidence in the value of their money and investigates whether any businesses are taking unfair advantage of the system. The Treasurer is in charge of the tax collectors and tracks debts and credits with guilds and other governments. **Treasurer's Key Modifier: Higher of Intelligence or Wisdom modifier, +1 for having the Leadership feat, +⅕ for every rank of Appraise, rounded down. The Treasurer makes standard-magnitude Impacts. *Viceroy: The Viceroy represents the Ruler's interests on an ongoing basis in a specific location such as a colony or vassal state. The Viceroy is in effect the Ruler for that territory; her orders are superseded only by direct commands from the Ruler. **Viceroy's Key Modifier: Higher of Intelligence modifier or Wisdom modifier, +1 for having the Leadership feat, +⅕ for every rank of Knowledge (geography), rounded down. The Viceroy makes half-magnitude Impacts. *Warden: The Warden is responsible for enforcing laws in larger settlements, as well as ensuring the safety of the kingdom leaders. The Warden also works with the General to deploy forces to protect settlements and react to internal threats. **Warden's Key Modifier: Higher of Strength or Constitution modifier, +1 for having the Leadership feat, +⅕ for every rank of Knowledge (engineering), rounded down. The Warden makes standard-magnitude Impacts. Timeskips At any given point in the campaign, the GM can declare one or more timeskips. (It does not matter precisely how long each timeskip is.) During each timeskip, each kingdom leader must roll 1d20 + their key modifier. This roll disregards temporary bonuses, temporary penalties, ability damage, ability drain, any effects that add modifiers to d20 rolls in general, and any effects that generate rerolls or extra rolls. The DC of this roll is anywhere from 22 (minimum) to 25 (maximum), depending on how idyllic or threatening the circumstances of the narrative are. *A failed roll (natural 1s are meaningless) does nothing. The character carries out their leadership role as they are expected to. No ill effects ensue. *A successful roll (natural 20s are also meaningless) causes the leader to generate a narrative Impact that significantly and meaningfully affects the entire kingdom. The magnitude of the impact varies depending on the leadership role; most roles generate standard-magnitude Impacts, while the Heir and the Viceroy create only half-magnitude Impacts, and Rulers of large kingdoms can make double- or triple-magnitude Impacts. Claiming and preparing new hexes is one example of an Impact; uplifting a capital city is another. After all kingdom leaders make their rolls, two random events occur during the timeskip. If there is only one Ruler, the Ruler makes the rolls for both random events. If there are two Rulers, each makes the rolls for one random event. Work in Progress: Adapting the the Ultimate Campaign kingdom-building event tables. Random events must be addressed using the personal-scale gameplay rules. Kingdom-Building Milestones *Found a kingdom: 2,400 XP *Establish a capital city: 1,200 XP *Reach a kingdom size of 1,045 square miles or 2,706.538 square kilometers: 2,400 XP *Reach a kingdom size of 2,470 square miles or 6,397.271 square kilometers: 4,800 XP *Reach a kingdom size of 4,845 square miles or 12,548.49 square kilometers: 9,600 XP *Reach a kingdom size of 9,595 square miles or 24,850.94 square kilometers: 12,800 XP *Reach a kingdom size of 14,345 square miles or 37,153.379 square kilometers: 25,600 XP *Reach a kingdom size of 19,095 square miles or 49,455.823 square kilometers: 76,800 XP *Have a settlement with a population of 1,000+: 1,600 XP (only once ever) *Have a settlement with a population of 4,000+: 4,800 XP (only once ever) *Have a settlement with a population of 9,000+: 12,800 XP (only once ever) Settlement Reference Please refer to the rules for settlements. *Settlement with population 1–21: Thorp, total qualities 1 *Settlement with population 21–60: Hamlet, total qualities 1 *Settlement with population 61–200: Village, total qualities 2 *Settlement with population 201–2,000: Small town, total qualities 2 *Settlement with population 2,001–5,000: Large town, total qualities 3 *Settlement with population 5,001–10,000: Small city, total qualities 3 *Settlement with population 10,001–25,000: Large city, total qualities 4 *Settlement with population 25,000+: Metropolis, total qualities 5